The Hut
by DWF
Summary: Basically it's just three kids who live on the street get into a fight with another group of kids who do so, the Lost Boys. DISCONTINUED.
1. A Place To Sleep

**A/N: First chapter, no canon characters yet. Please review, don't flame. Enjoy!**

"Come on, Kathy! Run faster!" Jurgen yelled over his shoulder to the girl behind him who was struggling to keep up with him. Kathy didn't answer, needing all the oxygen she had to stop her legs from collapsing beneath her.

"Quick, in here!" Called another boy from a few yards ahead. He was pointing at a small space between a dumpster, just big enough for the three of them to hide, but out of sight from the main street. Jurgen and Kathy quickly dove behind the dumpster, joining Lars, the boy who had found the place, in hiding. A few seconds later two policemen ran past, still frantically searching for the apples-from-the-market-stealing-kids who they had been chasing through London for the last hour.

"That was close." Kathy said, panting. They stayed hidden for a few more minutes, until they were sure that the policemen wouldn't come back. Then they came out of their hiding place.

"I don't know where we are." Kathy said, looking around, searching for any known landmarks.

"Does it matter?" Jurgen asked curtly. "It's not like we've got anywhere to be anyways."

"I think we should find someplace to sleep." Lars said, looking at the sky. "It's getting darker already."

"Aren't we going to eat something first?" Kathy asked, staring hungrily at the six apples they'd managed to 'collect'.

"They're for tomorrow." Jurgen answered, even though he wanted to eat something just as badly as Kathy did.

"But Jurge, I'm hungry!" Kathy pleaded.

"Me too." Lars added. "Come on Jurge, we can just eat one each. Then we'll still have three left for t'morrow."

Jurgen sighed. "No. We eat them tomorrow. Now, let's find some place to sleep." With that, Jurge started to walk of. Lars and Kathy followed him, sulking.

After a while, they found some place to spend the night. It was a hut, with unstable walls made of cardboard boxes, a piece of canvas that served as a roof, and a few blankets on the ground. There was enough room for at least seven people to sleep. The entrance to the hut was hidden behind a dumpster, and you had to crawl through a hole under a fence to get in. The only reason Jurgen, Lars, and Kathy had found it was because they needed a hiding place again. This time it had been a bunch of dogs that had taken a liking to trying to bite them.

So now they had the perfect place to sleep. There was only one problem; it looked like there already were people who were using this hut as their regular place to sleep. There was even still an apple, and it wasn't rotting or anything, so the owner of it couldn't have been away for very long yet. But there wasn't anyone right now, and Jurgen, Lars and Kathy were all really tired, so they decided to take the risk of still being here, when the people who lived here came back. But first, they hid their apples.


	2. Caught

**A/N: Thanks to **_**IndieM**_** for reviewing last chapter :D**

**Here's the second chapter, please review, but don't flame, and enjoy!**

The next morning, Jurgen was woken up by someone yelling outside.

"Peter! Peter! There are intruders in our hut! Peter!" When the person ran of to find his Peter, Jurgen rolled over to Lars and Kathy, who were still sleeping, and tried to shake them awake.

"Lars, Kathy, wake up!"

Kathy swatted his hand away, mumbling "Lemme sleep." Lars though, was immediately wide awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked, alarmed. Kathy sat up too, now.

"There was a boy outside screaming to someone about intruders in their hut. I think he's gone to get his mates. We have to get out of here!" Jurgen explained. He started towards the door, but then Kathy called,

"Don't forget our apples!" She crawled over to the other side of the hut, for she had still been sitting and found it would cost too much effort to stand up, just to have to bend over again.

"Forget the stupid apples, Kathy, and get over here! I can hear them coming already!" Jurgen called angrily. And he was right. The boy who had seen them had alarmed his friends.

Now, Jurgen knew that people who lived on the street generally didn't like it when you slept in their place without permission. He also knew that neither he, nor Lars, nor Kathy, were very good fighters. And thus, that if it would come to a confrontation, they would almost surely lose. Maybe he could get them out unharmed just by promising to stay away. He hoped so.

Then he heard a voice – not the same one as before – shouting,

"Come out!"

Jurgen turned around to Kathy and Lars, and beckoned them to follow him outside, but to keep silent. Then he stepped outside.

When he saw the people waiting outside, the first thing he felt was relief, seeing that – except one – none of the boys standing in a semi-circle around them was older than he. But the relief quickly ebbed away to make place for worry and fear, as Jurgen realized that they were still outnumbered with two to one. And also, the oldest one was holding a knife, and looked like he knew how to use it.

"That's them, Peter!" Yelled one of the smaller boys. "That's them! That's-" At that point, the boy next to him clapped a hand over the other boys mouth. The boy with the knife – Peter, Jurgen knew now- still hadn't said anything, but was instead looking at Jurgen, as if waiting for an explanation. So Jurgen gave him one. Or at least, he tried.

"Ehm, hi. We just eh… We just slept here last night. 'Cuz, you know, we've got nowhere else to go, and we were tired, so… so we thought… you know… we thought 'let's just sleep here'." Jurgen said, eying the knife.

"B-but if you want us gone, then we'll leave immediately." He added hastily. He looked at his friends. Kathy was staring angrily at him.

"What?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't make a fuss.

"Our apples are still in this hut, Jurgen, and I'm not leaving without them." Kathy answered. Then she looked at Peter.

"I'm _NOT_ leaving without them, d'you understand?"


End file.
